Determination of the successive chemical modifications undergone by the hepatic plasma membrane glycoprotein and the asialoglycoproteins; the former binds as intrahepatic transport and catabolism of the latter occur. Investigation of the mechanism apparently involved in the active, intestinal transport of copper, which is congenitally defective in Menkes' syndrome. Investigation of copper toxicity to liver organelles and its therapeutic reversibility, principally by electron microscopy. Study of whether intrauterine copper, which we have shown to be absorbed from rat uteri, is potentially capable of accumulating in the livers of women, and producing toxic effects. The application of molecular dielectrophoresis -- the induction of detectable linear movement of a macromolecule resulting from the interaction of an inhomogeneous electric field and the molecule's dipole moment -- to proteins. Studies of water flux in erythrocytes from patients with hereditary defects of these cells, or their constituent proteins, and from patients with acquired red cell disorders, using nuclear magnetic resonance.